para ti, en 2000 años
by Rhapsody Nightmares
Summary: el final de los titanes llego, el mundo al fin es liberado y la humanidad extiende sus propias alas, dejando atrás a los héroes titanicos. posible inicio de un fic de re-encarnación, muchos feels, romance, a mi me encanto como quedo, si no te gusta la tragedia porfa has una excepción es muy bonita esta historia :3


**Año 860**

-vamos! El último eslabón de nuestras cadenas caerá hoy!

-después de este, el mundo estará libre de titanes

-gracias a dios por darnos fuerza, esto no se acaba hasta que el último de ellos muera

Las personas se reunían en la plaza de la antigua capital de algún antiguo país. Un territorio que hasta hace 10 años era inhóspito y poblado de titanes. Sobre una carroza que se abría paso hasta el centro de la capital había una jaula, y dentro de esa jaula, un chico castaño de 25 años con ojos verdes y vestimenta simple y rasgada.

A este joven alguna vez se le llamo "la última esperanza de la humanidad"; ahora no era más que un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue. El enérgico y valeroso soldado se había transformado en un animal cirquero. Los brazos de las personas trataban de alcanzarlo para hacerle algo de daño, por suerte no lo alcanzaban.

El solo veía a las personas, sus rostros, sus ojos, el odio que emanaban hacia su ser. Le habían inyectado un suero anti-titán, antes este había sido un prototipo para salvar a las personas de ser titanes pero al no tener ya salvación lo dejaron de lado hasta que un día en una última prueba con poca fe se dieron cuenta que podía servir para limitar los poderes de los mitad-titán, así habían sacado sin mayor problema a la pobre Annie de su jaula de cristal. Así habían atrapado a Reiner, Bertholdt y Ymir, y ahora a él. Había logrado huir por unos meses, casi un año, pero ya no soportaba más. No fue necesario un juicio, las personas deseaban ver a los titanes muertos.

La carroza se detuvo, unos monaguillos lo sacaron, y subieron junto a un viejo sacerdote a un tipo escenario de 2 metros de alto, eren vio un montón de madera acomodada alrededor de un tronco alto y grueso al frente, y un poco más detrás otros 4 montones ya usados, mientras algunos hombres vestidos de negro apagaban por completo cualquier indicio de fuego otros recogían las cenizas, tanto tiempo duro aquel espectáculo que cada uno de los huesos se volvieron cenizas en su totalidad

-_"descansen en paz viejos compañeros, los veré pronto Annie, Ymir, Bertholdt, Reiner"_

Cuando llegaron al frente los monaguillos procedieron a atarlo, era fácil ya que en su cuerpo no quedaba ni un poco de ganas de dar batalla. El sacerdote siguió aminando hasta ponerse al borde del escenario a pesar de su edad callo a la multitud con una voz fuerte

-Hermanos!... el día que hemos estado esperando al fin ha llegado; después de 120 años de dolor, sufrimiento y miedo, nuestras diosas transformadas: Rose, Maria, Sinna, nos conceden nuestro deseo … el exterminio de los titanes!- la multitud soltó un grito de júbilo y el sacerdote se acercó a eren- Eren Jaeger, Tropa 104, legión de reconocimiento… hombre mitad titán- otro grito de las masas- luchaste a nuestro lado por 10 años, viste caer a tus compañeros y seres queridos, recuperaste el mundo para los humanos… y ahora, conociendo tu lugar, estás listo para volver al seno de la vida creada por nuestras diosas, aquí ahora purificaremos tu alma con un regalo del cielo… el fuego- con un grito aún más animado de parte de la gente un monaguillo le paso una antorcha al padre

-Eren Jaeger, héroe de la humanidad, puedes descansar en paz. Ignora lo último que queda de los criminales cuyas vidas fueron tomadas hoy antes de ti y ora, que nuestras amadas madres te esperan en el reino celestial… ahora, te liberaremos de tu prisión… ¡por la gloria de la humanidad!- soltó la antorcha en la orilla de la hoguera y el fuego rápidamente re extendió por la base

-_"valla, perdóname pequeño, no podrás ver el mundo exterior, es egoísta no dejarte ver la luz, pero es necesario acabar con esto de una vez, te amo. Adiós Mikasa, amada hermana, gracias por comprenderme. Adiós Armin, amado hermano, gracias por apoyarme. Adiós Hanji-san, gracias por su amistad. Adiós comandante Erwin, perdón, jamás pude dejar de llamarlo "comandante". Adiós amigos, Jean, Historia, Sasha, Connie, vivan bien. Gracias por todo…"-_alzo la mirada al cielo y vio una bandada de patos volar sobre él, libres en el cielo. Sintió las piernas quemarse.- "_sabía que esto era necesario, sabía que este día llegaría y aun así tuve la esperanza de vivir… lo lamento…_"- pudo ver a los legos unas sombras que se acercaban con sus equipos 3DMS- "_valla, sí que es un hombre obstinado, esa es una de las razones por las que me enamore de el_"

* * *

En el techo de un edificio circundante a la plaza Levi fue cercado por Mikasa, Armin y Jean- SUÉLTENME MALDITA SEA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ASESINEN A EREN!

-tienes que comprender la decisión de Eren, crees que estoy contenta viendo morir a mi propio hermano!?

-señor! Si sale ahí ni su posición como comandante o soldado más fuerte lo salvara! Eren no quiere que sufra más, debe irse!

-lo que más ama eren es a usted se enojara un montón si tira por la borda su vida, hasta yo se eso!

Rivaille sabía que eren se estaba sacrificando no solo por él y sus amigos, si no por toda la humanidad, pero maldita sea! El sacrificaría el mundo entero solo para tener a eren a su lado. Había pasado los últimos 10 años de su vida, se habían unido de una manera no solo carnal si no que espiritual. En su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular su anillo de bodas resplandecía. En su mano derecha, colgando de una cadena de plata el anillo de eren brillaba con igual fuerza ante el sol. Era un regalo de despedida por parte de eren según había dicho Mikasa, amaba a eren profundamente, era su alma gemela, su mundo, y ahora estaba ahí en el centro de una plaza rodeado de gente que clamaba por su muerte. Inmovilizado no pudo más que gritar

-EREN!

"_si, lo amo al mismo nivel que él me ama a mí, el infinito, lo siento, perdóname por favor amor mío, vida mía_"- sintió como sus pulmones ardían, con su último aliento y fuerza dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su amante- te amo Levi, te amare por la eternidad, vive y nosotros viviremos, hasta luego-

Y le escucho aun sobre el rugido de la gente, como si hubiera estado a su lado, susurrándole al oído. La voz de eren lo alcanzo y rompió su corazón, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, no solo lo oyó… también lo vio.

-EREN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El solo le dirigió una mirada, una sonrisa, solo para él, la última que su cuerpo produjo. A pesar del calor infernal una lagrima recorrió el rostro de eren, ese fue el milagro, la gota no fue evaporada por el fuego, llego al concreto para alimentar a la tierra. Como las fauces de un titán las llamas devoraron al héroe.

* * *

La noche cayó y la ciudad fue iluminada por las series decorativas, un festival, después de la muerte del último titán. Levi aún estaba de rodillas en el mismo techo donde vio su vida entera esfumarse, las lágrimas no pararon desde entonces, fijo su mirada al cielo

_-cuando muera tal vez me convierta en un estrella_

_-tú crees?_

_-si!_

_Entonces estaré celoso de la humanidad_

_Eh?_

_-Si te conviertes en una estrella seguro serás la que más brille en el cielo, todos te encontraran fácilmente y te verán todas las noches_

_-entonces yo también estaré celoso_

_-porque?_

_-porque tú siempre estarás a mi lado y brillaras tanto como yo_

_-Entonces no habrá problema_

_-Porque?_

_-porque todas las noches el mundo presenciara nuestro amor_

-señor, ya es tarde, es hora de volver

-…oye, Armin…

-si?

-…no crees… que esa estrella es hermosa?

Armin bajo la mirada- si señor es la más bella del cielo, la más brillante

-…si así es… así era… y será

-debemos irnos

-…- se levantó y se colgó la cadena de plata- sabes, siempre pensé que serias un comandante excelente Arleth

-gracias señor

-puedes hacerlo?

-si

-bien andando, eren se enfadara si no llego temprano… parece que lloverá

-así es

Y esa noche 31 de diciembre del año 860 D.T. y madrugada del 1º de enero del año 1 la humanidad celebró su liberación una noche nublada y triste de regocijo

* * *

**~.:para ti en 2000 años:.~**

* * *

**Extra**:

* * *

Llegaron al cuartel, historia con ojos hinchados pero una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro recibió a Levi, el la miro y tras pensarlo unos segundos le dio un abrazo, la joven se sorprendió, pero le regreso el gesto. Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa para pasar la primera de todas las noches sin Ymir ni eren. Armin fue detenido en la puerta por Hanji y Mikasa y se dirigieron a la cocina

-le dijiste? –pregunto Hanji al rubio

-no

-porque no! Él tiene derecho a saberlo!

-pero yo no tengo derecho a contárselo, ni tampoco Mikasa o usted. Eren es el único que pudo haberle dicho algo y si no lo hizo… bueno sus razones son más que obvias

Mikasa suspiro derrotada mirando el pesado ambiente del comedor atraves de la ventanita de la puerta de la cocina- … así eren es el único con derecho… Hanji-san –extendió la mano hacia la líder

-mhg… si…- saco de su chaqueta unos papeles y se los extendió a Mikasa, esta los tomo y se dirigió a la estufa, encendiendo una llama procedió a quemar los papeles- quien diría que el ultimo secreto de los titanes que eren nos revelaría fuera tan maravilloso y sin embargo deba terminar así…

-si… lo que más anhelo eren en este último año fue formar una familia con Rivaille… y sabía que podía lograrlo

Armin miraba al suelo- … cuanto tenía?

-… un mes- respondió Hanji con la mirada fija en lo que ahora solo eran cenizas

_-felicidades eren!_

_-eh?_

_-después de rigurosos exámenes… ah por dios no hagamos esto largo! –Le paso unos papeles- ¡vas a ser mamá!... o papá_

Nunca olvidara la mirada de eren, primero confusa y después llena de alegría. Y tampoco las lágrimas amargas cuando su decisión de entregarse fue tomada

_-es mi hijo o hija, todo estará bien Hanji-san! La o lo volveré a tener en otra vida y entonces seremos felices…_

Soltó unas lágrimas, si, nunca lo olvidaría

_-por favor, cuando llegue el momento, quiero que no solo usted, si no mis hermanos y amigos…_

Mikasa se abrazó a Armin buscando consuelo

_-formen parte de nuestra familia_

* * *

fin

**_Holooooo :3 aun no muero (pero pronto lo haré ಠ_ಠ) me surgió este fic desde el fondo de mi corazón UwU usualmente no me gusta la tragedia, cada ve que veo en una historia: tragedy, hurt/comfort etc corro y digo nope nope nope nope... de verdad no se de donde salio esto ._. pero espero que les haya gustado y estoy planeando un fic de reencarnación pero no se si contar este oneshot como el inicio pero no se preocupen ese sera todo fluff. sera todo *inserte voz de christian gray* flores y corazones ¬w¬ _**

**_bueno espero que me lean otra vez en otra ocasión, feliz navidad :3_**


End file.
